The Ruse
by pureblood kyuuketsu
Summary: The deceiver became the deceived. Kagome thought she had the upper hand, but life is one messy predicament.


Hello, this is my first time writing a story so please be gentle with me, and I hope you enjoy this story. I am unsure if I should make a serious of one shots or complete this into a longer story, so please tell me what you think.

* * *

Wearing a semi-see through white sports bra that pushed my breasts to swell and tiny shorts that were quite tight they fit around me leaving nothing to the imagination. I grabbed my running shoes and looked at the mirror, grinning. Today was the day. The day I get Sesshomaru Taisho. I have tried everything to catch him and yet every time I have failed, today I was determined.

Sesshomaru Taisho, around late twenties to early thirties. He moved recently into my neighborhood he has a stable job, good looks, and a voice that was so sexy it would leave you wet in seconds. He is every woman dream, and mine included. I approached innocently, being a neighbor and all and subtly tried to seduce him and that failed miserably, but I didn't give up and tried again and again and again. That was two months ago. Now I am frustrated and I want him even more, So I decided to be more aggressive than I have been.

I checked my self again, toned body, flat stomach, big boobs there is nothing that I am lacking. Turning around bending and grinned, Sesshomaru was in for quite a show today. Running outside, I saw him sitting out the patio reading leaning on the fence "good morning Sesshomaru" I yelled and started stretching for my run giving him a great view of my back assets. Peeking behind me I saw his eyes darken "good morning Kagome, going for a run I see " turning around and bending so he can see my cleavage "yes, I have too keep in shape we aren't getting any younger now." I replied while stretching "Hn, I would join you but I need to do some work in my back yard today" he said while coming closer. I internally laughed my plan is working" I smiled "no problem maybe next time" I replied as I began jogging while waving at him.

After running around the neighborhood I reached his house drenched in sweat and what little clothes I had stuck to me like second skin I looked even more appetizing if I must say so. "Hey Sesshomaru! Need help with that?" I asked, smiling as I saw him faltering at my appearance. He was attempting to plant flower in a pot but seemed to have no clue on how to do that. "It seems you are not accustomed to doing house work Sesshomaru" I came behind him my body sticking to his back, breasts behind his head and my hands sliding from his shoulders to his hand showing him how plant. He shivered. I grinned.

After helping him in the front yard we went to his back yard taking a break. Me on the patio steps and him on the floor, directly in front of me. We started talking about everything and anything. As we talked I leaned forward, I pretended to scratch my back, but instead broke one of the strap clasp showing more cleavage, so he has a better view of breasts but not enough to see my nipples. The way he was looking at me confirmed that he was interested but I wondered why he didn't make a move, never mind it's the 21st century I will do it. As he was staring, I could feel my pussy getting wetter and hot, and I wanted him to touch me so badly so I spread my legs a little bit giving him a better view of my front and saw the alarmed look on his face when he saw I wasn't wearing any panties.

"So are you in a relationship" I asked casually while fanning my self. "No, I haven't been in a relationship for the past couple of years" I grinned "I see, then you wont mind if I do this" I said as I took my bra off and leaned to catch his lips in a kiss taking him by surprise. Because of the heat he took his shirt of so it was perfect as my naked breasts rubbed his front, my mouth on his mouth and my legs straddling him.

He pulled me back "we can't do this" I furrowed my brows "why? You aren't in a relationship ad neither am I, and you are obviously attracted" I said while touching his hard shaft "why resist" I said as I bit his ear and he groaned, I starting unbuckling his jeans and started to get his shaft out of its confinement when suddenly he laid me on the patio floor, my breasts in his perfect view, panting "you are seriously going to resist" I said while panting "on the contrary love, I will show you exactly what you got yourself in" he said while smirking with a gleam in his eyes.

While laying flat his hands came and spread my legs, having him look at me just made me wetter and suddenly his finger moved forward softly, and touched my soaked cavern and ever so slowly he inserted two fingers in side me. I moaned and moved my hips provocatively while one of my hands rubbed my clit and the other rubbing my bare breasts. He wiggled his finger inside of me and it was driving me crazy " do it properly dammit" I groaned, he smirked while taking his finger out grabbing my shorts that were sucked inside my lips, he bent down and whispered "don't order me" while taking my shorts off "I will do this on my own pace" and suddenly his face were on my lips sucking the life out of me, god his tongue inside of me making me cum. I started panting "more, more, more" he licked his lips grinning, "what a greedy little thing you are" while bending down to kiss me. Tasting my self has never been as erotic. Suddenly he took his pants off and I widened my eyes as he teased my nether lips with his shaft and suddenly he was inside me moving, hitting all the right spots making me unable to speak intelligently and just as I was about to have the best orgasm of my life he pulled out, zipping his pants and all. I looked at him implausibly while he gave me that sexy smirk pecked my lips whispering "your punishment for making the first move." I stared at him unbelievably " you…I… cant… what do you mean" I asked calmly thinking 'don't get angry Kagome, keep calm, don't burst and purify him.' "I meant exactly what I meant, this Sesshomaru is the alpha meaning he should make the moves not you, Miko. So this Sesshomaru will leave you in this situation until I decided to court you." He said while leaning towards me and getting a final lick at my flower, then walking away, leaving me naked and dripping wet on his patio.

Suddenly, I felt my blood boiling "you have got to be kidding me, come back here you bastard." I stood in all my naked glory, gripping him by his silky hair and reversed our situation. "I did not waste my time all these months for you to leaving me like this, you will make me cum Se-sshou-maru or would you rather be purified from inside out" as I said that my hands were unbuttoning his pants again taking his shaft out and inserting himself in me. He began laughing "only you Kagome will force someone to fulfill you" I looked at him glaring "you being this hard is evidence that I am not doing anything you did not want." Swiftly, I was under him and he was above me "I both hate and love your unwillingness to submit, though it does make life much more fun" he grinned and leaned down to kiss me, with hand on my right breast and moving rapidly I could see stars. "Kagome Higurashi you have peaked my interest, you are mine now" he whispered as I finally came, hard. After calming down I looked at him, his pale face now adorned with magneta striped and canine peaking out of his mouth "you…you are a demon, how come I haven't sensed you, this doesn't make any sense" I said while waiting for him to answer " I am not just any kind of demon, I am a lord and you have fallen into my ruse, and there is no way out" he said while lifting me up and entering his house " and I will show you what it means to be mine" I stared at the garden with wide eyes he knows how to plant his own flower pots " this was all a ploy for me to come to you, wasn't it" he just smirked and walked to his bedroom, a room I did not need to go out for the past three days. 'Oh what have I gotten my self into' I thought.


End file.
